


Cross

by SummerConstantine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerConstantine/pseuds/SummerConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jack和Hiccup所生存的世界交错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup

‘又下雪了。’Hiccup站在博克岛的港口边，仰头看着灰暗的天空再次给博克岛带来了一场大雪，雪花簌簌落下给归来的船队蒙上一层冷酷的寒意，他在这里等待着父亲的归来。风吹起一片细小的雪花飘进了他的鼻腔，意外的冰凉让他连打了好几个喷嚏，无奈地揉了揉冻得有些发红的鼻子，小小的Hiccup还是坚持等待直到迎来父亲为止。

“哐啷哐啷——”船队靠岸后沉重的锚被抛入海中以固定船只，以父亲为首的维京族战士们走了下来，Hiccup想兴奋地靠上去围着父亲叽叽喳喳地询问今天他们有什么奇遇，却发现大人们的脸色阴沉地就像黯哑无光的船锚一般，Hiccup一下子停下了脚步，这不是个好的预兆，他明白的。

“父亲…”犹豫着呼唤了一声，甚至不知这时候开口是否是个正确的选择。父亲和他的战士们停下了前进的步伐，族人渐渐围了上来，却没有一个人说话，肃杀的气氛伴着飞舞的雪把言语都冻在了喉咙里，已经有人的眼泪涌了出来，无声地流下。少了两艘船，剩下的人们也负了伤，用灰头土脸来形容这群侥幸逃过一劫的人并不夸张。

Stoick握住了Hiccup的肩，他凝视着Hiccup，眼中涌动的感情是什么？悲恸，希冀，失望？Hiccup看不懂，在父亲铁钳般地握力下肩膀很痛，但是强撑着不能示弱，因为不想让父亲失望。他想握紧父亲的手告诉他自己会继承他的衣钵与力量，成为他的依靠，父亲却在抬手时松开了他的肩膀，自顾自地朝前走去，Hiccup的手指仅仅擦过他寒霜般的铠甲。父亲高大的身躯迎着风雪朝着家的方向归去，每一步都踏着凝重，逆着光的他的身影雄伟就像神话里沉默的大力士Vidar一般。大风鼓起他的斗篷，也吹来成堆的雪扑在Hiccup身上，冷到快要失去知觉，连双眼都被雪花糊满了，却还是挺直着站在原地，注视着父亲的背影。如同每一个少年一般，渴望着成长。

Jack

Jack不知道为什么自己身处博克岛上，不过他并不讨厌这座岛，他只是讨厌这种不明真相的感觉。像深陷一个泥潭中，黑色的淤泥裹挟着你，在黏腻中寻不到方向，失却了真实的自己。因为他没有记忆。没有记忆的感觉很不好，失去了过去的自己会让人怀疑当下，‘我是真实的我吗？’‘过去的我是什么样子？’‘我为什么会在这里？’‘这些人与我有关系吗？’每天，这几个问题都不断困扰着Jack。

更糟糕的是，没人能看见他。

从一开始的迷惑，不解，愤怒，忧伤到如今的悠游自在，经历了许多年，Jack明白了自己与其他人的不同，也明白了自己最好接受这个事实，并乐于去享受这一点。毕竟现在的Jack可是接近人类所言的“神”的地位。他可以将海作为画布，用冰在上面作画；或是踏着风直上云端，在空中为岛上的人降下大雪；而下雪后，他就可以对看不见他的小朋友们作恶作剧，偷偷——他甚至不用偷偷地，因为他们都看不见他——扔上一两个袭击他们后脑勺的雪球。他们疑惑又紧张的神情总能逗得他捧腹大笑。笑过了以后又是一阵莫名的空虚，寂寞到自己找乐子的生活并不好过，但是还是得让自己振作起来，不然只会更难熬。与他一样奇异的存在则是龙了，而博克岛上的居民们致力于消灭那些龙。可惜人类的力量太渺小，败多胜少，他时常看到屠龙的维京族人垂头丧气地归来。事实上，他不太明白人类与龙的纠葛在于何处，也没有插手他们斗争的念头。

Jack Frost，作为这岛上唯一而特别的存在，寂寞的生活着。

这天，他独坐云端，偶一低头发现维京族人又屠龙归来了，他从天空跳到了他们的甲板上，只见人人面色不佳，便猜到了这次的结果。轻叹一口气，挥了挥手中的木杖让天空降下雪花，这是Jack奉上的对死者的哀悼。船缓缓划向岸边，铠甲摩擦传出喑哑沉重的“咔嚓”声，此外没有丝毫的声音，人们在沉默中前行。Jack独自伫立在船头，潮湿咸涩的海雾袭来让他的心情更加的失落，虽然自己的存在并不能被人类所察觉，但Jack实际上是希冀成为人类的“守护者”的。但是如何去守护，他还未找到方法，就已有人不断地逝去，这只让他惊觉自己的无力和不断地叹息。太过沉浸于自己的世界中了，一不小心让风雪不受控制地变得过于巨大，博克岛上的人们都快被雪给埋住了。苦笑了一下，Jack准备将风雪降下来的时候，看见了一个小孩子。瘦弱的身体，乱糟糟的棕发，冻得发红的鼻子，和噙着泪花还是闪亮着的眼睛，他注视着那位博克岛的首领，就算雪已经盖满了他的整个身子，还是表现出一副很努力的样子。

‘他在认真个什么劲？’跳到他的面前，挥挥手却又招来一场风雪扑了他一身一脸。Jack手忙脚乱地赶紧停下了雪花，扭过头去看了一眼小男孩，却发现他正定定的看着自己。Jack的心脏在那一瞬仿佛停止了跳动，那烁烁的目光正与他的双眼对上，那目光好像跨越了世界的隔绝而来，直达他的心中。压抑住狂跳的心，Jack紧张的开口，“嗨，你好。”…没有回应，他只是恰好，只是恰好看着这个方向罢了。潮水般的失望袭来，这个结果却又好像理所应当，自己还抱着这份有人可以看见他的天真着实有些可笑。

“嘿，你好，我是Jack Frost，虽然你看不见我，但是我是这个岛上的Guardian。”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup

    父亲召集了族人开会，而把他隔绝在了空无一人的家中，虽然生着火，却还是驱不走寒意。Hiccup很失落，父亲总是这样，觉得他年纪太小或是身体太瘦弱，难当大任。他甚至听说父亲早就和Gobber协商好了，再过一段时间就让他去Gobber那里当学徒，连学习屠龙的机会都不给他。他明白是为什么，因为他太“不听话”了。作为一个7岁的少年，Hiccup还对着这个世界有着旺盛的求知欲，不过这并不代表他是一个喜欢阅读的孩子，事实上，比起读书他更喜欢亲身去体会一切新奇的事物。比如他喜欢亲手制作一些稀奇的小工具，接下来再利用这些工具去挖一个无关痛痒的小陷阱捉弄一下族人，或是惩罚一下偷他左脚袜子的山精。说到山精，当Hiccup捉到第一个之前他以为只是存在于童话故事里的小山精时，好像整个世界都朝他打开了新的大门，他发现幻想并不可怕，因为它们可能是真实存在的！Hiccup明白了这个世界是多样而多彩的，而他则无限积极地想要探索这个世界。然而当他兴致勃勃地把装着小山精的笼子送到父亲面前时，父亲不止勃然大怒，更是一挥手把笼子打到了地上，再补上一脚连把笼子连同小山精踩得粉碎。Hiccup垂着头看着被摧毁殆尽的自己亲手做的笼子和本想和它做朋友的死去的小山精，感觉碎的不只是它们，还有一部分的自己。

    好在父亲的打压并未压抑Hiccup的本性，他还是相信着这个奇妙的世界，就好像他还是相信着博克岛的雪是由Jack Frost带来的一般。当叶子上出现冰霜的时候，当秋天和冬天交替的时候，当第一片雪落下的时候，Hiccup相信那都是Jack Frost带来的。而像今天这样狂暴的风雪，是不是代表了今天他的心情不太好呢？Hiccup今天也很沮丧，族人的逝去，父亲的不理睬都让他很不好受，长叹一口气，他重重地躺倒在床上，看着昏暗的天花板不住地胡思乱想。

    “嚓——嚓——”细小而清脆的响声从耳边传来，Hiccup好奇地扭头看向窗户那边，惊觉窗户上正在凝结起形状优美的冰花。他立马跳下床来奔向窗户，有些感动地看着这美丽的景象，‘这一定是Jack Frost在鼓励自己’他这么想到，伸出手指画了一个笑脸作为回礼。本是无意之举，着实想不到竟然有个看不见的人在窗户上画了一个小精灵，更神奇的是这个小精灵被施以魔力后以冰雪的姿态出现在了Hiccup的房间里，唧唧喳喳地绕着他飞了好几圈后散开化作细雪洒满了整个房间。雪花带着莹白而微蓝的光彩，在夜色里熠熠生辉仿佛满屋的星辰。Hiccup被这景象美得合不上嘴，只能呆呆伫立原地，烦恼早就飞到了九霄云外。一片雪花落在他的唇上，这片雪花似乎有格外的魔力，在它融化的瞬间一层蓝色的闪光也笼罩了Hiccup。Hiccup被光闪到了眼睛，出于条件反射立刻闭上了双眼，待到光消失后才慢慢地睁开。一开始视线很模糊，眨眨眼，有个人一点一点出现了面前。蓝色的兜帽，银白的头发，俊美的脸上带着一抹欣慰而又哀伤的微笑。他撑着一支长长的木杖斜靠着墙壁看着他，赤着脚让Hiccup觉得很冷的样子。

    不知道为什么，Hiccup直觉这就是Jack Frost。于是他带着一丝不可置信慢慢地开口，“Jack Frost？”

 

Jack

    Jack想他一定是太无聊了，才会对一个小孩感兴趣，他就这样飘在他的身边跟着他回了家。有些好笑地看着他在路上碎碎念，进到屋里抓着头摇来摇去又沮丧地蹦上了床。‘Cheer up~’Jack在心中默默对着他说，拿起木杖轻敲一下窗户，让窗户结起了冰花。

    果然是小孩子，就是很好哄，看着他被一点小把戏逗得眼睛都发亮了让Jack莫名有种满足感和自豪感。然后他乐呵呵地跑过来在窗户上一笔一划认认真真地画了个笑脸，这让Jack有点蒙，继而感慨万千，他知道自己的存在吗？这是在表达他的谢意吗？善良而乐观的孩子，这是Jack对他的第一个认知。他很喜欢这个孩子，决定再给他一点惊喜。

    他回忆了一下小精灵的画法，用手指在窗户上画出了一个小精灵，再用双手围住它，默默催动魔法。松开双手后小精灵就被灌注了生命活了过来，在屋子里窜来窜去。那个孩子看见雪精灵后惊讶地眼珠都要瞪出来了，然后就兴奋极了不停跳着试图抓住雪精灵，在Jack看来就像他在同雪精灵做游戏一般。精灵太小所以承载的魔力过少，很快就消逝了形体化作了细雪飘舞在空中。‘快乐总是这么的短暂，就像雪花的消融一般，转瞬即逝。’靠着墙壁，Jack感伤地想着。

    那个孩子好像被什么刺激到了眼睛，皱着眉头揉了揉，一点一点艰难地睁开，就愣在了原地。‘怎么了吗？’Jack有些困惑地看着他，却发现他定定地看着自己。

    “Jack Frost。”轻微而带着不可置信的声音，却如雷鸣般在Jack耳边轰响。着急地上前走到他的面前，连木杖摔倒在地都无暇去顾及，话语不受自己控制的蹦出来，“你，你刚才说……你刚才…你刚才叫了我的名字？”

    孩子点了一连串的头，也用一副激动万分的神情看着他。

    “噢，天啊，你…你还能听到我！噢，噢，我的上帝啊！”Jack哽咽了，万千情绪夹杂其中，情难自已到湿了眼眶。这么多年了，这么多年了，终于，终于有一个人知道自己的存在，能看到自己，听到自己。噢，月亮知道他这些年来他甚至质疑自己是不是存在于世界上，自己是不是只是一个幻想。但是这个孩子让他消除了顾虑，Jack Frost是存在的，他是操控冰雪的守护者，他的存在是真实而有意义的。不知多少年前，月亮创造了他，而这一刻，他才获得了生命。‘月亮啊，如果这是你的恩赐，请不要收回好吗？’他宛如悲鸣般在心中默念道。

    “对不起，对不起，我太激动了，嗯，没有吓到你吧。”Jack用手捂住了脸，想要控制下自己的情绪，又松开，有些紧张地看着眼前人。

    “喔，不，不会，不会。”孩子连忙摆手，“我只是…你知道，我没想过你真的存在。哦，我是说，你存在但是我们看，看不见你。但是，嗯，又看见了，所以，所以很惊讶。”似乎是对自己的口不择言感到有些害羞，他涨红了脸挠了挠头，还是接着说了下去，“但是很高兴，真的，真的很高兴。”说完，他绽放了一个大大的笑容。

    Jack这下是真的快要忍不住眼泪了，他情不自禁把手轻轻靠在了孩子的肩上，将脸凑得更近了些，问道，“你叫什么名字？”

    “我叫Hiccup。”


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup

    Hiccup自认是一个矛盾体，他想成为维京族人的一员，却又不是那么想成为他们。父亲让他事事“只要听从命令去做就好”，并总喜欢教育他自己是多么的顺从祖父——虽然在他看来实在是盲从——并勒令Hiccup也这么做。Hiccup爱戴他的父亲，事实上，他一直努力想要屠龙有很大一部分源于想使他的父亲满意，但当父亲发出违反自己本心的指令时他总忍不住会反驳，而这让他们俩的关系十分尴尬。两人都小心翼翼地想去处好关系，却在误解、争吵、沉默中渐行渐远。

    “啊——”呼喊了一声，Hiccup无奈地倒在了桌子上，好吧，今天他又让父亲丢脸了。在龙族再次入侵的夜晚，虽然父亲让他老老实实待在家里不准出门，他还是偷偷从后门溜了出来准备试试他设计的新武器。武器的设计基于弓箭的原理，但是他更改了发射方式，增加了底座，于是可以射出更强有力以及射程更远的弓箭。但是当他偷偷把它运往山顶的途中，居然一脚踩！滑！了！他很紧张地关切自己的新武器发现它还是稳稳地立于路上而松了一口气时，自己就整个人开始往下坠。地面的阻力仿佛全部消失掉，而Hiccup就从半山腰开始一路向下滑，完全刹不住。

    “哦天哪！”Hiccup觉得这根本不科学，现在的状态就像他冬天和伙伴们一起在雪山上滑雪一般，只不过现在是夏天根本没有雪而他穿梭在村庄中，如果要形容现在的情况那么没有比“鸡飞狗跳”更好的词语了。“噢，对不起！但我可以借一下这个么？”一个维京族女战士正要和龙对决时，Hiccup穿过了他们之间并顺手拔走了她的盾牌倒在了上面，否则他相信他全身的衣服都会被磨坏，他可不想落得一个赤身裸体的下场。剩下女战士和龙面面相觑，尖叫一声后跑开了。得到盾牌后，Hiccup紧接着遇上一个落差很大的下坡，他尽全力维持着盾牌的平衡，让自己不要摔出去，但是落到底时他还是与盾牌一起飞了出去，划过一片人的头顶。人群为了不被“削顶”纷纷倒下，摔得四仰八叉怨声载道，“Hiccup你这个臭小子！”“哦，我真的很抱歉！！！”在已经飞远的盾牌上，Hiccup纠结地回望人群，明白自己一定会被他们给大卸八块的。盾牌突然大幅度震颤了一下，似乎是结结实实撞上了一个人并碾压了过去，他赶紧将头转回正面，“嘿，不好意思，我不是故意撞倒你的。天哪，爸，哦，我，我想我可以解释但是我现在真的停不下来！！！”盾牌带着他继续前行“Hiccup！！！你给我回来！！！”父亲的怒吼在脑后响起，Hiccup只觉人生一片黯淡。

    他终于忍不住了，闭上眼睛对着空中大喊一声“JACK FROST！！！你给我现身！！！”

 

Jack Frost

    Jack自从认识了个小朋友后就开始一发不可收拾起来，顽劣的性格暴露无遗。以前他可能就是在小孩子打雪仗时默默加几个雪球，要么就是偷偷在他们滑雪时给他们加点速，现在他则是专注于于恶作剧Hiccup。

    比如在Hiccup喝水时突然把水冻结成冰，结果让他的舌头黏在了冰上，强忍着笑帮他弄了下来；或者是在他当学徒时把锻造炉的火焰给冻起来，看着他天南海北地乱扯转移话题不让Gobber发现炉子变成了冰箱；Hiccup很喜欢赖床，当早上他不起来的时候，他就轻手轻脚掀开他的被子再把他抱起来飞到空中，在云层中唤他起来，Hiccup睡眼朦胧地睁眼然后发现自己在空中的那惊慌失措的反应让他每次想起来都忍俊不禁。

    Hiccup有时会生气，有时自己也会跟着笑起来，但似乎从未责怪过这个朋友，他们俩就这样过了刺激又平静的三年。

    今年Hiccup已经14岁了，开始褪去了孩子的模样，渐渐成长了起来。虽然他还是一样的瘦弱不堪，Jack却好像每天都能听到他骨骼生长的声音。Jack不知道自己多大，不过他也就是一个14岁少年的模样，不同的是自己已不会再成长了。虽然心理年龄远超Hiccup，但今后在外貌上，总有Hiccup超过他的一天。一想到这样，Jack就总感觉很别扭很难过，Hiccup在他心中一直还是3年前遇见的那个羸弱的孩子，自己则是照顾（或者说欺负？）他的哥哥一般的存在，而以后...他不知道该以哪种方式来和他相处。

    Jack坐在山顶的一颗松树顶上遥望着村庄默默地思考着，这时他看见一群龙穿过暗黑的云层又来袭击村庄了。自从他决定作为Guardian守护村庄后，他已经不再不作为，而是默默地与龙战斗。不是像维京族一样用蛮力去战斗，而是灵动地运用着自己能力，要么消弭掉龙喷出的火焰，要么冻住它们前行的脚步，或是吹来一阵风暴让它们晕头转向。不得不说，他的能力给了博克岛很大的帮助。

    当他站起身准备降落到村庄时，却看见Hiccup正推着一个笨重的武器朝山顶走来。一看见他Jack就忘了自己的职责了，玩心顿起预备好了一场新的恶作剧。 他隐去自己的身形，在Hiccup爬山坡的时候挥手在他脚下生成了一片冰，当然，他不敢动Hiccup的武器，不然他会杀了自己的。Hiccup摔倒后他也没闲着，不断扬动手臂在他的身下创建出薄冰，听着他一路“啊啊啊啊啊——”尖叫着往下滑，Jack飞在空中跟在他身边，一面护着他的安全，一面不断地铺着冰。

    看着他惊恐万分地在村子中穿梭，不停哭丧着脸说“抱歉”，整个人一副世界末日了的样子就逗得Jack肚子都快要笑痛了。“Opps.”噢，他还撞上了他的老爹，Jack不禁在心里为他之后的命运默哀了几秒，就忍不住大笑起来。

    “JACK FROST！！！你给我现身！！！”

    Jack现出身形，躺在自己的木杖上悠游自在地和Hiccup打招呼“晚上好啊，Hiccup，今夜月光不错呢。”

    “放我下来！不让它停下的话，我，我就…你，你会后悔的！”Hiccup颤抖着声音对Jack说。 “可是我什么也没做呀。”Jack立起来，摊开两手一脸无辜地看着他。这是实话，Jack已经没有再制造薄冰了，现在的Hiccup的滑行全是由于本身的惯性和地势造成的。

    “啊，是这样吗...那我误会你了呢…才怪！就算现在不是你在山上的时候绝对是你！”

    “Hiccup，我觉得你还是看看前面比较好。”

    “什么？”Hiccup转头一看，前面，是路的尽头，于是…“啊——”Hiccup这次是真的飞了出去，不同的是前面是这次越过的是博克岛的边缘，前方就是一望无尽的大海。

    Jack看到Hiccup绝望地紧闭了双眼缩成了一团，用视死如归来形容他现在的表现非常恰当。Jack想恶作剧差不多可以到此为止了，就脚下轻点加速飞了出去，赶在Hiccup与水面接触前接住了他。

    看着他在自己怀中还是紧张的缩成一团不敢睁眼，Jack伸手轻点了一下他的额头，“噼啪—”绽放了一朵小小的雪花，“好了，睁眼吧，我接住你了。”Hiccup先眯了一条缝，看清自己处境后勾住了Jack的脖子尽可能地向他的身体靠近，十分怕自己从天空中掉下去，“你，你怎么还在上升呀？”

    “我不是说了今夜月光很好吗？”Jack对着他温柔地笑了笑，抬起头凝望着月亮。Hiccup撇了撇嘴，却也随着他的动作而一同注视着月亮。两个人就这样安静而缓慢地上升直到穿梭过了厚厚的云层。

    Jack将木杖横起来，把Hiccup轻柔地放在木杖上，Hiccup坐在上面整个人动都不敢动，僵硬得像块石头。他则轻巧地坐了上去，双足放在如水般流淌的云中，欣赏着不远处皎洁的月光。

    “你可以不用这么紧张，好好享受这里的风景。”他用手拨了拨云，取下一小块放在Hiccup的手中“不是所有人都能看到你现在所见的哦。”

    Hiccup无奈地舒了一口气，似乎将紧张与压力也一同抒发了出去。离月亮好近，整个人都是一种都被月光拥抱着般的感觉，这拥抱轻柔如水，却抚平了他杂乱的心绪。世事繁杂，只有月亮永恒而安静的注视着世人，无暇而美丽地存在于此。他的心突然就静了下来，因为自己的烦恼在这里都是无谓的。

    “我喜欢月亮。”Jack看着Hiccup默默享受月光时突然开口打破了宁静，“因为我感觉自己诞生于此。对我来说，它不是冰冷的物质，而是温暖的家人一般的存在。”在遇到Hiccup之前，他质疑过月亮为何要让他诞生于斯，那时的月亮是冰冷的，无情的，永远得不到回应的存在。“它指引着我的命运，所以，我感谢它让我遇见了你。”遇到Hiccup之后，他开始感受到了温暖，开始有了“生”的感觉，所以他感谢月亮，也感谢Hiccup。虽然后一句他总是那么难以说出口。

    Hiccup扭过头看着Jack，他嘴角含着笑容注视着月亮，月光闪耀着他的银发为他镀上一层银光，整个人宛如发出光芒的神祇。“额……”很想开口说些什么，却不知道说些什么，Hiccup干脆闭上了嘴与Jack一起静静地注视着月亮。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的写的很慢很慢很慢...


End file.
